psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
College graduates
College graduates are those college students that have passed their undergraduate education examinations. See also *Educational degrees *School graduation *School to work transition *Graduate unemployment References *Aasland, O. G., Ekeberg, O., & Schweder, T. (2001). Suicide rates from 1960 to 1989 in Norwegian physicians compared with other educational groups: Social Science & Medicine Vol 52(2) Jan 2001, 259-265. *Abele, A. E., Schute, M., & Andra, M. S. (1999). Female engineer versus male teacher: Work values of university graduates: Zeitschrift fur Padagogische Psychologie/ German Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 13(1-2) Mar 1999, 84-99. *Abraham, J. P., Lujan, S. S., Lopez, E. E., & Walker, M. T. (2002). Graduating students' perceptions of outcomes of college experiences at a predominantly Hispanic university: Journal of Hispanic Higher Education Vol 1(3) Jul 2002, 267-276. *Acheson, E. M. (1933). A study of graduate women's reactions and opinions on some modern social attitudes and practices: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 28(1) Apr 1933, 42-63. *Adebayo, A. (1991). A follow-up survey of Alberta Vocational College (Lac La Biche) graduates: College Student Journal Vol 25(4) Dec 1991, 529-535. *Al-Dosary, A. S., Rahman, S. M., & Aina, Y. A. (2006). A Communicative Planning Approach to Combat Graduate Unemployment in Saudi Arabia: Human Resource Development International Vol 9(3) Sep 2006, 397-414. *Allen, C. C. (1985). Career plans and life patterns of college-educated women: A twenty-year follow-up study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Alouda, R. H. (1986). Self-planned learning projects by adult male college-educated Saudis working with Arabian American Oil Company (ARAMCO), 1980-1985: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Alper, T. G. (1948). An electric shock patient tells his story: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 43(2) Apr 1948, 201-210. *al-Torkistani, H. M. (1999). The role of higher education in meeting the needs of the Saudi work-force market: Journal of the Social Sciences Vol 27(3) Fal 1999, 77-101. *Anderson, D. S., Stacey, B. G., Western, J. S., & Williams, T. H. (1983). Career development in four professions: An empirical study: Psychological Reports Vol 53(3, Pt 2) Dec 1983, 1263-1270. *Anderson-Snowden, M. A. (2005). Unmasking the hegemony of resiliency: A case study of African American upward bound graduates who earned college degrees. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Angrist, S. S., & Almquist, E. M. (1993). The Carnegie Mellon class of 1968: Families, careers, and contingencies. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Anisef, P. (1982). University graduates revisited: Occupational mobility attainments and accessibility: Interchange Vol 13(2) 1982, 1-19. *Arnold, J. (1985). Tales of the unexpected: Surprises experienced by graduates in the early months of employment: British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 13(3) Sep 1985, 308-319. *Arnold, J. M. (1989). Change and stability in occupational self-concepts amongst students and recent graduates: A longitudinal study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Aronson, J., Bennett, D., Moore, W., & Moore, L. V. (1985). Placement of college student personnel graduates, 1976-1983: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 26(2) Mar 1985, 173-174. *Awaritefe, A., & Ebie, J. C. (1978). The relative status of psychiatric patients and the aged: African Journal of Psychiatry Vol 4(3-4) Sep 1978, 79-83. *Baer, D. E., & Lambert, R. D. (1990). Socialization into dominant vs. counter ideology among university-educated Canadians: Canadian Review of Sociology and Anthropology Vol 27(4) Nov 1990, 487-504. *Bailey, J. R. (2004). Arranging Marriages Between Theoretical Traditions: Academy of Management Learning & Education Vol 3(4) Dec 2004, 440-441. *Baramee, J., & Blegen, M. A. (2003). New graduate perception of clinical competence: Testing a causal model: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 40(4) May 2003, 389-399. *Barbado, A. A., Alonso, P. C., & Noya, L. F. C. (2005). Trends of the paths of the graduates in transit to the labour market: International Journal of Psychology & Psychological Therapy Vol 5(3) 2005, 233-246. *Barnes, D. M. (1997). A study of factors that influenced the success of at-risk students who graduated from college. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Barnes, J. H. (1984). The longitudinal impact of a small, religiously oriented, liberal arts college on the dogmatism and selected value related attitudes and behaviors of its graduates: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Barrie, S. C. (2004). A research-based approach to generic graduate attributes policy: Higher Education Research & Development Vol 23(3) 2004, 261-275. *Baumgardner, S. R. (1989). College and jobs: Conversations with recent graduates. New York, NY: Human Sciences Press. *Baxter, M. F. (1920). Opportunities for college graduates in psychological examining in social service work and education: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 4(2-3) Jun-Sep 1920, 207-218. *Belliveau, M. A. (2005). Blind Ambition? The Effects of Social Networks and Institutional Sex Composition on the Job Search Outcomes of Elite Coeducational and Women's College Graduates: Organization Science Vol 16(2) Mar-Apr 2005, 134-150. *Benda, B. B., Toombs, N. J., & Peacock, M. (2006). Distinguishing graduates from dropouts and dismissals: Who fails boot camp? : Journal of Criminal Justice Vol 34(1) Jan-Feb 2006, 27-38. *Benson, P. W. (1981). Comparison of affective work competencies and selected background experiences of students, graduates, and supervisors in agricultural mechanization: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Berthaume, B. L. (1986). Occupational level attainment in the school to work transition: A test of Holland's occupational level hypotheses: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Betz, E. L. (1984). A study of career patterns of women college graduates: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 24(3) Jun 1984, 249-263. *Bjorkquist, P. M. (1987). Liberal arts graduates and the job search: The employer's perspective: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 24(3) Sep 1987, 137-143. *Blenkinsopp, J., & Scurry, T. (2007). "Hey GRINGO!": The HR challenge of graduates in no-graduate occupations: Personnel Review Vol 36(4) 2007, 623-637. *Bordes, V., & Arredondo, P. (2005). Mentoring and 1st-Year Latina/o College Students: Journal of Hispanic Higher Education Vol 4(2) Apr 2005, 114-133. *Borgen, W. A., Hatch, W. E., & Amundson, N. E. (1990). The experience of unemployment for university graduates: An exploratory study: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 27(3) Sep 1990, 104-112. *Branch, R. A. (2007). Keeping the ivy on the virtual ivy league walls: A study of the quality of online Postsecondary education from the employers' perspective. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Brawley, E. A. (1982). The expanding array of human service personnel: Journal of Sociology & Social Welfare Vol 9(4) Dec 1982, 587-606. *Brenner, O. C., & Tomkiewicz, J. (1982). Job orientation of Black and White college graduates in business: Personnel Psychology Vol 35(1) Spr 1982, 89-103. *Brett, B. (1993). The Radcliffe class of 1969: Women on the cutting edge. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Broadbent, E. D. (1997). Vocational outcomes of university-educated persons: A comparison of persons with and without disabilities. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Brown, D. J., Cober, R. T., Kane, K., Levy, P. E., & Shalhoop, J. (2006). Proactive Personality and the Successful Job Search: A Field Investigation With College Graduates: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 91(3) May 2006, 717-726. *Brown, D. R., & Pacini, R. (1993). The Vassar classes of 1929-1935: Personality patterns in college and adult life. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Buckley, D. L. (1986). What does the future hold for criminology undergraduates in Canada: A look at past trends and future prospects: Journal of Criminal Justice Vol 14(1) 1986, 47-60. *Bungum, T., & Day, C. (2006). Smallpox-Related Knowledge and Beliefs Among Recent College Graduates: Journal of American College Health Vol 55(3) Nov-Dec 2006, 181-183. *Burke, J., & Cannon, J. B. (1985). Training liberal arts graduates in employment strategies: Description of a pilot program: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 26(5) Sep 1985, 474-475. *Burley, H., Butner, B., Causey-Bush, T., & Bush V, L. (2007). African American alumni feelings of attachment to a predominately White research intensive university: College Student Journal Vol 41(1) Mar 2007, 203-216. *Burnstein, E. (1963). Fear of failure, achievement motivation, and aspiring to prestigeful occupations: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 67(2) Aug 1963, 189-193. *Byrd, M. J. (1992). Motivational trends in job selection by college graduates as they enter the ranks of the employed: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cable, D. M., & Parsons, C. K. (2001). Cutting off your nose to spite your face: A justice perspective on damaging an alma mater's reputational ranking: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 31(1) Jan 2001, 59-72. *Caldwell, D. F., & O'Reilly, C. A. (1985). The impact of information on job choices and turnover: Academy of Management Journal Vol 28(4) Dec 1985, 934-943. *Carless, S. A. (2007). Graduate recruitment and selection in Australia: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 15(2) Jun 2007, 153-166. *Carlson, H. B., & Watson, S. M. (1944). Post-college vocational activities and attitudes of psychology majors: Psychological Bulletin Vol 41(7) Jul 1944, 433-446. *Carmichael, M. L. (2007). The road less traveled: Samoans and higher education. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Carrier, N. A. (1962). Feedback Study of Psychology Graduates: American Psychologist Vol 17(1) Jan 1962, 47-48. *Carroll, G., Tyson, K., & Lumas, B. (2000). Those who got in the door: The University of California-Berkeley's affirmative action success story: Journal of Negro Education Vol 69(1-2) Win-Spr 2000, 128-144. *Carroll, S. J., Jr. (1966). Relationship of various college graduate characteristics to recruiting decisions: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 50(5) Oct 1966, 421-423. *Cassidy, T. (1994). The psychological health of employed and unemployed recent graduates as a function of their cognitive appraisal and coping: Counselling Psychology Quarterly Vol 7(4) 1994, 385-397. *Chapin, M. H. (2004). Employment Follow-Up of Undergraduate Rehabilitation Majors: College Student Journal Vol 38(2) Jun 2004, 273-279. *Chesney, C. E. (1981). Information diffusion and career decision making of natural resource graduates: Implications for recruitment of racial minorities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chhaya, S. (1985). Marital adjustment of overlearneds: Asian Journal of Psychology & Education Vol 15(4) Dec 1985, 8-11. *Christianson, C. A., McWalter, K. M., & Warren, N. S. (2005). Assessment of Allied Health Graduates' Preparation to Integrate Genetic Knowledge and Skills into Clinical Practice: Journal of Allied Health Vol 34(3) Fal 2005, 138-144. *Cichon, K. K. (1981). Principed moral thought and personality need levels in college-educated adults: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Coll, R. K., & Zegwaard, K. E. (2006). Perceptions of desirable graduate competencies for science and technology new graduates: Research in Science & Technological Education Vol 24(1) May 2006, 29-58. *Crawford, C. C. (1933). Review of Jobs for the College Graduate in Science: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 24(5) May 1933, 399-400. *Crebert, G., Bates, M., Bell, B., Patrick, C.-J., & Cragnolini, V. (2004). Developing generic skills at university, during work placement and in employment: Graduates' perceptions: Higher Education Research & Development Vol 23(2) May 2004, 147-165. *Cristantello, D. A. (1992). Characteristics describing giving behavior of alumni of three historically Roman Catholic colleges: Canisius College, D'Youville College and St. John Fisher College: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Currence, E. V. (2007). Analyzing self-esteem as a moderator of the relationship of perceived university environment and academic self-efficacy in African Americans collegiate students. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dancs, I. (1985). Changes in the occupational attitudes of beginning workers: Voprosy Psychologii No 4 Jul-Aug 1985, 162-164. *Danner, M., & Galode, G. (2006). Career expectations of Art school Graduates (long cycle): A study of positioning strategies: Orientation Scolaire et Professionnelle Vol 35(1) Mar 2006, 69-81. *Darboe, K. (2000). An empirical study of the social correlates of job satisfaction among plant science graduates of a Midwestern University: A test of Victor H. Vroom's (1964) expectancy theory. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Davis, K. R., Giles, W. F., & Feild, H. S. (1985). Compensation and fringe benefits: How recruiters view new college graduates' preferences: Personnel Administrator Vol 30(1) Jan 1985, 43-50. *Davison, L. J., Brown, J. M., & Davison, M. L. (1993). Employer satisfaction ratings of recent business graduates: Human Resource Development Quarterly Vol 4(4) Win 1993, 391-399. *Deike, R. C. (2004). A study of college student graduation using discrete time survival analysis. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Devos, T., Viera, E., Diaz, P., & Dunn, R. (2007). Influence of motherhood on the implicit academic self-concept of female college students: Distinct effects of subtle exposure to cues and directed thinking: European Journal of Psychology of Education Vol 22(3) Sep 2007, 371-386. *Diamond, W. D., & Kashyap, R. K. (1997). Extending models of prosocial behavior to explain university alumni contributions: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 27(10) May 1997, 915-928. *Doll, P. A., & Jacobs, K. W. (1988). The exit interview for graduating seniors: Teaching of Psychology Vol 15(4) Dec 1988, 213-214. *Doyle, R. E. (1965). Career patterns of male college graduates: Personnel & Guidance Journal 44(4) 1965, 410-415. *Dreher, G. F., & Chargois, J. A. (1998). Gender, mentoring experiences, and salary attainment among graduates of an historically Black university: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 53(3) Dec 1998, 401-416. *Drucker, A. J., & Remmers, H. H. (1951). Citizenship attitudes of graduated seniors at Purdue University, U. S. college graduates and high-school pupils: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 42(4) Apr 1951, 231-235. *Duffill, C. J., & MacKenzie, A. J. (1982). A note on "Employment prospects for psychology graduates in Australia" (Ray Over, 1981): Australian Psychologist Vol 17(3) Nov 1982, 299-302. *Duoc, T. Q., & Metzger, C. (2007). Quality of business graduates in Vietnamese institutions: Multiple perspectives: Journal of Management Development Vol 26(7) 2007, 629-643. *Eatman, T. K. (2002). Becoming a member of the research community in academe: Determinants of postbaccalaureate success for traditionally underrepresented students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Eldridge-Karr, C. (1992). An investigative study of predictive characteristics associated with alumni planned giving: Dissertation Abstracts International. *England, A. O., & Laurent, H., Jr. (1947). A comparison of ASTP psychology graduates with other groups in the AAF Classification School: American Psychologist Vol 2(2) Feb 1947, 63-66. *Erdwins, C. J. (1988). A survey of graduates from a psychology technician certificate program. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Erdwins, C. J., & Mellinger, J. C. (1986). Reentry women after graduation: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 147(4) Dec 1986, 437-446. *Eshiet, N. E. (1981). A comparative study of attitudes of Maryland Plan graduates and non-Maryland Plan graduates toward selected philosophical and psychological bases of industrial arts: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Esperon, J. P. (1986). Social support over a life transition: College graduation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Evans, J. H. (1987). A study of the attitudes of the alumni of historically Black colleges and universities towards financial giving to their alma maters: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Eyler, J. (1995). Graduates' assessment of the impact of a full-time college internship on their personal and professional lives: College Student Journal Vol 29(2) Jun 1995, 186-194. *Ezersky, S., Havazelet, L., Scott, A. H., & Zettler, C. L. (1989). Specialty choice in occupational therapy: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 43(4) Apr 1989, 227-233. *Falk, L. L. (1966). Occupational satisfaction of female college graduates: Journal of Marriage & the Family 28(2) May 1966, 177-185. *Faries, M. (1955). Short-term counseling at the college level: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 2(3) Fal 1955, 182-184. *Feather, N. T., & Bond, M. J. (1983). Time structure and purposeful activity among employed and unemployed university graduates: Journal of Occupational Psychology Vol 56(3) Sep 1983, 241-254. *Feifs, E. M. (1982). Selected factors related to the stability of occupational aspirations among women college graduates: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ferrari, J. R., & Appleby, D. C. (2006). Psi Chi alumni: A national survey of psychology honor society graduates: College Student Journal Vol 40(2) Jun 2006, 457-466. *Finney, P., Snell, W. E., & Sebby, R. (1989). Assessment of academic, personal, and career development of alumni from Southeast Missouri State University: Teaching of Psychology Vol 16(4) Dec 1989, 173-177. *Firenze, L. (1983). Alumni from one external degree program: Profile, perceptions, and preference: Alternative Higher Education Vol 7(2) Spr-Sum 1983, 71-79. *Foster, S. B. (1987). Employment experiences of deaf college graduates: An interview study: Journal of Rehabilitation of the Deaf Vol 21(1) Jul 1987, 1-15. *Fournier, V., & Payne, R. (1994). Change in self construction during the transition from university to employment: A personal construct psychology approach: Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology Vol 67(4) Dec 1994, 297-314. *Frank, K., Karst, R., & Boles, C. (1989). After graduation: The quest for employment by disabled college graduates: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 20(4) Win 1989, 3-7. *Franklin, J., Gibson, D., Merkel-Stoll, J., & Neufelt, M. (1996). Trends in the advertised demand for psychology graduates: Australian Psychologist Vol 31(2) Jul 1996, 138-143. *Franzen, A., & Hangartner, D. (2005). Social Networks and Occupational Success: An Analysis of the Labor Market Entrance of College Graduates: Kolner Zeitschrift fur Soziologie und Sozialpsychologie Vol 57(3) Sep 2005, 443-465. *Freeman, D. J., & Loadman, W. E. (1985). Advice to doctoral guidance committees from alumni at two universities: Research in Higher Education Vol 22(4) 1985, 335-346. *Frese, R. W. (1988). A study of the critical incidents and characteristics of successful Hispanic graduates from a California community college: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fretz, B. R. (1979). Where to look for positions. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Fulkerson, F. E., Wise, P. S., & Smith, G. F. (1988). Occupations of psychology alumni: A comparison of three surveys. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Fullerton, S. (1979). The bachelor's-level professional in community service careers. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Garfinkel, T. F. (1987). The relationship of primary and secondary resources to career decision making of liberal arts freshmen, seniors, and alumni: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gaski, J. F., & Etzel, M. J. (1984). Collegiate athletic success and alumni generosity: Dispelling the myth: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 12(1) 1984, 29-38. *Gellis, L. A. (2007). The link between education and sleeping difficulties: The role of sleep hygiene. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gillies, J. L. (2007). Staying grounded while being uprooted: A visual and poetic representation of the transition from university to community for graduates with disabilities: Leisure Sciences Vol 29(2) Mar-Apr 2007, 175-179. *Glick, P., Jr. (1965). Three-dimensional classification of the occupations of college graduates: Vocational Guidance Quarterly 14(2) 1965, 130-135. *Goddard, G. V. (1970). Ph.D. Training: The End of an Era: Canadian Psychologist/Psychologie Canadienne Vol 11(2) Apr 1970, 133-136. *Gordon, A. (1983). Attitudes of employers to the recruitment of graduates: Educational Studies Vol 9(1) 1983, 45-64. *Gould, S. (1982). Correlates of career progression among Mexican-American college graduates: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 20(1) Feb 1982, 93-110. *Graham, S. W., & Cockriel, I. (1989). College outcome assessment factors: An empirical approach: College Student Journal Vol 23(3) Fal 1989, 280-288. *Green, K. C. (1983). Integration and educational attainment: A longitudinal study of the effects of integration on Black educational attainment and occupational outcomes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Greenbaum, B. L. (1994). A follow-up survey for students with learning disabilities after exiting a postsecondary institution. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Grimmett, M. A. S., Bliss, J. R., Davis, D. M., & Ray, L. (1998). Assessing federal TRIO McNair program participants' expectations and satisfaction with project services: A preliminary study: Journal of Negro Education Vol 67(4) Fal 1998, 404-415. *Groat, H. T., Chilson, D. W., & Neal, A. G. (1982). Sex stratification among three cohorts of recent university graduates: Sociology & Social Research Vol 66(3) Apr 1982, 269-288. *Grocer, S. G. (2002). Life satisfaction and well-being for college-educated, midlife, African American women. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Grote, N. K., Frieze, I. H., & Schmidt, L. C. (1997). Political attitudes and the Vietnam war: A study of college-educated men of the Vietnam generation: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 27(19) Oct 1997, 1673-1693. *Guiffre, M. W. (2004). College graduates with psychiatric disorders: The journey from patient to graduate. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hall, A. E. (1982). The educational and work experiences of psychology graduates of the College of Wooster: 1966-1980: American Psychologist Vol 37(4) Apr 1982, 450-451. *Hall, W. V. (1984). A study of the relationship between vocational needs and job satisfaction among University of Minnesota graduates: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hamilton, D. J. (1990). Multiple regression analysis and prediction of GPA upon degree completion: College Student Journal Vol 24(1) Spr 1990, 91-96. *Hamilton, H. (2005). New graduate identity: Discursive mismatch: Contemporary Nurse Vol 20(1) Sep 2005, 67-77. *Harper, R. S. (1988). Thirty years of psychology majors. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Harrison, A. A., Sommer, R., Rucker, M. H., & Moore, M. (1986). Standing out from the crowd: Personalization of graduation attire: Adolescence Vol 21(84) Win 1986, 863-874. *Harrison, W., Thompson, V. D., & Rodgers, J. L. (1985). Robustness and sufficiency of the theory of reasoned action in longitudinal prediction: Basic and Applied Social Psychology Vol 6(1) Mar 1985, 25-40. *Hartigan-Rogers, J. A., Cobbett, S. L., Amirault, M. A., & Muise-Davis, M. E. (2007). Nursing graduates' perceptions of their undergraduate clinical placement: International Journal of Nursing Education Scholarship (IJNES) Vol 4(1) Jan 2007, No Pagination Specified. *Hartman, B. W. (1990). Endless unacceptable alternatives: The case of Sondra: The Career Development Quarterly Vol 39(1) Sep 1990, 40-43. *Hassali, M. A., Kong, D. C. M., & Stewart, K. (2007). Knowledge and perceptions of recent pharmacy graduates about generic medicines: Pharmacy Education Vol 7(1) Mar 2007, 89-95. *Hatcher, L., & Crook, J. C. (1988). First-job surprises for college graduates: An exploratory investigation: Journal of College Student Development Vol 29(5) Sep 1988, 441-448. *Heitkemper, M. R. (1999). Work-study experience of college graduates as it relates to the transition to work and job satisfaction. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Helson, R. M. (1993). The Mills classes of 1958 and 1960: College in the fifties, young adulthood in the sixties. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Henderson, B. N. (1984). Music major matriculants in North Carolina colleges and universities: Their personality types as measured by the Myers-Briggs Type Indicator: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Herriot, P. (1988). Graduate recruitment: Psychological contracts and the balance of power: British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 16(3) Sep 1988, 228-241. *Herriot, P., & Wingrove, J. (1984). Decision processes in graduate pre-selection: Journal of Occupational Psychology Vol 57(4) Dec 1984, 269-275. *Herriot, P., & Wingrove, J. (1984). Graduate pre-selection: Some findings and their guidance implications: British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 12(2) Jul 1984, 166-174. *Herzberg, F. (1954). Temperament measures in industrial selection: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 38(2) Apr 1954, 81-84. *Hinton, H. B. (1989). An analysis of the factors contributing to the on-time graduation of black students at the University of Virginia: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hobbs, E., Jr. (2004). The cultural scripts of African American middle class families regarding college: A comparative study of first and non-first generation college graduates. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hodgetts, S., Hollis, V., Triska, O., Dennis, S., Madill, H., & Taylor, E. (2007). Occupational therapy students' and graduates' satisfaction with professional education and preparedness for practice: Canadian Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 74(3) Jun 2007, 148-160. *Hoge, D. R., & Hoge, J. L. (1984). Period effects and specific age effects influencing values of alumni in the decade after college: Social Forces Vol 62(4) Jun 1984, 941-962. *Holden, R. (2006). Editorial: Education & Training Vol 48(1) 2006, No Pagination Specified. *Holmstrom, R., Koivisto, R.-L., & Niemi, P. (1988). Differences in adjustment among university-educated men and women: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 78(343, Suppl) 1988, 109. *Hulbert, K. D. (1981). The role of career maturity and locus of control in the initial employment of college graduates: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hume, J. (2007). ...And for psychology graduates: The Psychologist Vol 20(5) May 2007, 279. *Hunt, P. F., Schmidt, J. A., Hunt, S. M., Boyd, V. S., & et al. (1994). The value of the undergraduate experience to African American students: Journal of College Student Development Vol 35(4) Jul 1994, 282-288. *Hunter, C. S., Jones, E. B., & Boger, C. (1999). A study of the relationship between alumni giving and selected characteristics of alumni donors of Livingstone College, NC: Journal of Black Studies Vol 29(4) Mar 1999, 523-539. *Huntley, C. W. (1965). Changes in study of values scores during the four years of college: Genetic Psychology Monographs 71(2) 1965, 349-383. *Hurdle, L. S. (1981). An analysis of predictor variables of student achievement in general education at two regional state universities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hutto, M. D., & Thompson, A. R. (1995). Counseling college students with visual impairments in preparation for employment: RE:view Vol 27(1) Spr 1995, 29-35. *James, A. (2002). A study of the relationship between coping style and adjustment to retirement for European American women college graduates. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Jameson, S. M., & Holden, R. (2000). "Graduateness"--who cares? Graduate identity in small hospitality firms: Education & Training Vol 42(4-5) 2000, 264-271. *Jansen, P. G. W., & Vinkenburg, C. J. (2006). Predicting management career success from assessment center data: A longitudinal study: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 68(2) Apr 2006, 253-266. *Jaradat, D., Abu-Helu, Y., & Bataineh, W. (1984). Factors influencing attitudes and adjustment of returnee graduates in Jordan: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 117(1) May 1984, 53-63. *Johnson, A. E., & Hutchinson, J. (1985). A note on the stability of alumni perceptions: Recent observations at the University of Kansas: College Student Journal Vol 19(4) Win 1985, 348-351. *Johnson, A. P. (1940). A study of one company's criteria for selecting college graduates: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 24(3) Jun 1940, 253-264. *Johnson, C. D. (2002). In search of traditional and contemporary career success: What's an African American male to do? Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Johnson, D. I. (2004). Relationships between College Experiences and Alumni Participation in the Community: Review of Higher Education: Journal of the Association for the Study of Higher Education Vol 27(2) Win 2004, 169-185. *Johnson, D. P. (1990). Indecisiveness: A dynamic, integrative approach: The Career Development Quarterly Vol 39(1) Sep 1990, 34-39. *Jones, B. C. (1994). College graduates' perceptions of influences on persistence in college and resulting graduation with implications for increasing student retention. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Jones, V. K. (1985). A follow-up study of industrial education doctoral graduates of the period of 1972 through 1982 to investigate the degree of job satisfaction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jordan, E. J., Jr. (1979). Trends in employment of psychology technicians in the Veterans Administration. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Keenan, A., & Scott, R. S. (1985). Employment success of graduates: Relationships to biographical factors and job-seeking behaviours: Journal of Occupational Behaviour Vol 6(4) Oct 1985, 305-311. *Keenan, T. (1995). Graduate recruitment in Britain: A survey of selection methods used by organizations: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 16(4) Jul 1995, 303-317. *Kelley-Patterson, D., & George, C. (2001). Securing graduate commitment: An exploration of the comparative expectations of placement students, graduate recruits and human resource managers within the hospitality, leisure and tourism industries: International Journal of Hospitality Management Vol 20(4) Dec 2001, 311-323. *Kenepp, P. L. (1982). Determinants of job satisfaction five years after college graduation: The relationship between job factors, academic program factors, and personal factors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kennedy, M. H. (2002). Spirituality in the workplace: An empirical study of this phenomenon among adult graduates of a college degree completion program. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kerr, B. (1983). Alumni as peer advisers in a community college: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 24(4) Jul 1983, 366-367. *Ketchum, D. D. (2005). Spiritual disciplines in Christian formation: A comparison of perceived importance in personal spiritual practice by university graduates in age-related groups. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Keyes, B. J., & Hogberg, D. K. (1993). "Undergraduate psychology alumni: Gender and cohort differences in course usefulness, postbaccalaureate education, and career paths": Correction: Teaching of Psychology Vol 20(2) Apr 1993, 124. *Knight, G. D., Sedlacek, W. E., & Bachhuber, T. D. (1983). Occupational status and career development needs of recent female college graduates: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 24(2) Mar 1983, 152-156. *Kranz, P. L., Steele, R. A., Lund, N. L., & Cook, S. B. (2004). Employment success and satisfaction among graduates of Tennessee technological university's master of science program in fisheries management: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 31(2) Jun 2004, 179-185. *Kressel, N. J. (1990). Job and degree satisfaction among social science graduates: Teaching of Psychology Vol 17(4) Dec 1990, 222-227. *Kurtz, J. L. (2007). Looking to the future to appreciate the present: The benefits of perceived temporal scarcity. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lackovic-Grgin, K., Dekovic, M., Milosavljevic, B., Cvek-Soric, I., & Opacic, G. (1996). Social support and self-esteem in unemployed university graduates: Adolescence Vol 31(123) Fal 1996, 701-707. *Lahidji, B. F. (1982). A comparison of the work values and selected personality traits of industrial technology students, employed graduates and supervisors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lehtinen, V., Holmstrom, R., & Vauhkonen, K. (1986). Life situation and mental health of individuals with university education: Mental health of the Finnish student, a follow-up: II: Psychiatria Fennica Vol 17 1986, 29-39. *Lewis, J., & Nelson, K. (1983). The achievements of university alumni from five academic areas: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 10(3) Sep 1983, 163-167. *Lewis, J., & Thomas, K. (1987). Occupational change and career development amongst graduate engineers and scientists: British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 15(2) May 1987, 182-196. *Lindsey, S. S. (1986). Factors predictive of success in selected home economics professions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Little, S. W. (2007). Effect of the Christian higher education ethos on the probability of graduates being selected for termination during a reduction in workforce. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Littlepage, G., Perry, S., & Hodge, H. (1990). Career experiences of bachelor's degree recipients: Comparison of psychology and other majors: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 27(2) Jun 1990, 50-59. *Lunneborg, P. W. (1985). Job satisfactions in different occupational areas among psychology baccalaureates: Teaching of Psychology Vol 12(1) Feb 1985, 21-22. *Lunneborg, P. W., & Lunneborg, C. E. (1985). Nontraditional and traditional female college graduates: What separates them from the men? : Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 26(1) Jan 1985, 33-36. *Lunneborg, P. W., & Wilson, V. M. (1982). Job satisfaction correlates for college graduates in psychology: Teaching of Psychology Vol 9(4) Dec 1982, 199-201. *Lunneborg, P. W., & Wilson, V. M. (1985). Would you major in psychology again? : Teaching of Psychology Vol 12(1) Feb 1985, 17-20. *Machalova, M. (1994). The mental conditions of university graduates in the transition from school to employment: Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata Vol 29(1) 1994, 26-34. *Marcynyszyn, L. A. (2007). Contributions of attentional and behavioral regulation to socioemotional adjustment and early academic success among head start graduates. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Marshall, A. E. (1984). Predicting job placement success in college graduates: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Marshall, A. E. (1985). Employment qualifications of college graduates: How important are they? : Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 22(4) Dec 1985, 136-143. *Marshall, J. L. (1985). Factors affecting nontraditional employment of women college graduates: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Martin, P., & Chapman, D. (2006). An exploration of factors that contribute to the reluctance of SME owner-managers to employ first destination marketing graduates: Marketing Intelligence & Planning Vol 24(2) 2006, 158-173. *Martin Serrano, M. (1982). The University of Madrid subculture: De Juventud: Revista de Estudios e Investigaciones No 6 Apr-Jun 1982, 45-59. *Martinez, A. C., Sedlacek, W. E., & Bachhuber, T. D. (1985). Male and female college graduates--7 months later: Vocational Guidance Quarterly Vol 34(2) Dec 1985, 77-84. *Martinez, A. C., Sedlacek, W. E., & Bachhuber, T. D. (1987). Career status and satisfaction of recent graduates in business and in arts and humanities: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 24(2) Jun 1987, 53-55. *Mayeske, G. W. (1964). A comparison of college major and rate of advancement in the soil conservation service: US Department of Agriculture Personnel Research Series 1964, 4. *McAdams, K. C., Beasley, M. H., & Zandberg, I. (2004). Women Graduates (and Men Too) Express Reservations About Journalism Education. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *McConahay, J. B. (1978). Review of The religious drop-outs: Apostasy among college graduates: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 23 (7), Jul, 1978. *McGovern, T. V., & Carr, K. F. (1989). Carving out the niche: A review of alumni surveys on undergraduate psychology majors: Teaching of Psychology Vol 16(2) Apr 1989, 52-57. *McLaughlin, G. W., & Smart, J. C. (1987). Baccalaureate recipients: Developmental patterns in personal values: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 28(2) Mar 1987, 162-168. *McLean, P. (1981). A psycho-social analysis of the life patterns of five hundred educated women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mercer, D. L. (1993). Older coeds: Predicting who will stay this time: Journal of Research & Development in Education Vol 26(3) Spr 1993, 153-163. *Merry, R. (1982). Psychology graduates in teacher training: Bulletin of the British Psychological Society Vol 35 Oct 1982, 372-374. *Meservy, N. D. (1981). Influence of baccalaureate social work education in the development of attitudes toward the aged: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Monk-Turner, E. (1983). Sex, educational differentiation, and occupational status: Analyzing occupational differences for community and four-year college entrants: Sociological Quarterly Vol 24(3) Sum 1983, 393-404. *Morinaga, Y. (1997). Work values of women college graduates in Japan: Japanese Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 45(2) Jun 1997, 166-172. *Mosier, C. I. (1935). Group factors in college curricula: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 26(7) Oct 1935, 513-522. *Moss, G. (2003). Intellectualism vs. career preparation: A comparative model of self reported growth among graduating college seniors: College Student Journal Vol 37(2) Jun 2003, 309-318. *Mukhtar, S.-M., Oakey, R., & Kippling, M. (1999). Utilisation of science and technology graduates by the small and medium-sized enterprise sector: Education & Training Vol 41(9) 1999, 425-436. *Mullaly, E. M., Kelly, R. A., & Wearing, A. J. (1985). Where do psychology honours graduates go? : Australian Psychologist Vol 20(1) Mar 1985, 51-60. *Murphy, C., & Jenks, L. (1983). Getting a job after college: What skills are needed? : Journal of Career Education Vol 10(2) Dec 1983, 80-93. *Murray, A. J. (1987). The relation of level of education and gender to job satisfaction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Myers, C. L. (1985). Gender role attitude, current life style, self-esteem, and role satisfaction in college-educated men and women 10 and 15 years after graduation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nabi, G. R., & Bagley, D. (1999). Graduates' perceptions of transferable personal skills and future career preparation in the UK: Education & Training Vol 41(4) 1999, 184-193. *Nale, R. D., Rauch, D. A., Wathen, S. A., & Barr, P. B. (2000). An exploratory look at the use of importance-performance analysis as a curricular assessment tool in a school of business: Journal of Workplace Learning Vol 12(4) 2000, 139-145. *Nasser, R. N., & Abouchedid, K. (2006). Job-seeking behaviour and job outcomes among Lebanese university graduates in private and public universities: International Journal for Educational and Vocational Guidance Vol 6(3) Dec 2006, 167-180. *Neiner, A. G., & Owens, W. A. (1985). Using biodata to predict job choice among college graduates: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 70(1) Feb 1985, 127-136. *Nerdinger, F. W., von Rosenstiel, L., Spiess, E., & Stengel, M. (1988). Selection and socialization of potential management personnel in the light of societal value system changes: Findings of a longitudinal study of transition from the educational to the occupational system: Zeitschrift fur Arbeits- und Organisationspsychologie Vol 32(1) 1988, 22-33. *Nero, R. L. (1989). Ways of coping among alumni and students of a historically Black church-related college: Dissertation Abstracts International. *No authorship, i. (1923). Social functions of the individual: Psychological Bulletin Vol 20(1) Jan 1923, 32-37. *No authorship, i. (1980). Review of College education and employment. . .The recent graduates: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 25 (1), Jan, 1980. *No authorship, i. (1990). Review of College and Jobs: Conversations With Recent Graduates: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 35 (3), Mar, 1990. *No authorship, i. (2006). Graduate employment: The class of 99: Education & Training Vol 48(2-3) 2006, No Pagination Specified. *No authorship, i. (2006). UK news: Good time to be a graduate: Education & Training Vol 48(1) 2006, No Pagination Specified. *O'Connor, C. (2002). Black Women Beating the Odds From One Generation to the Next: How the Changing Dynamics of Constraint and Opportunity Affect the Process of Educational Resilience: American Educational Research Journal Vol 39(4) Win 2002, 855-903. *Ogden, J. R. (1987). The development and analysis of employment dimensions predicated upon the utilization of Egon Brunswik's Lens Model: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Osborn, D. P. (1989). A noncompensatory model of organizational choice: Dissertation Abstracts International. *O'Shea, P. G., & Bush, D. F. (2002). Negotiation for starting salary: Antecedents and outcomes among recent college graduates: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 16(3) Spr 2002, 365-382. *Overall, J. E., & Eiland, D. C. (1982). MMPI-168 norms and profile sheets for bright young college graduates: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 38(1) Jan 1982, 109-114. *Ozan, S., Karademir, S., Gursel, Y., Taskiran, H. C., & Musal, B. (2005). First Graduates' Perceptions on a Problem-Based and Task-Based Learning Curriculum: Education for Health: Change in Learning & Practice Vol 18(2) Jul 2005, 256-271. *Parhizgar, T. (1989). The relationship between sex role type, locus of control, and academic achievement of adult women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Parkyn, D. L. (1986). Perceived affective outcomes of Christian liberal arts colleges: An alumni survey of the Christian College Consortium: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pascarella, E. T., Smart, J. C., & Braxton, J. (1986). Postsecondary educational attainment and humanitarian and civic values: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 27(5) Sep 1986, 418-425. *Pearson, R. (1983). Forecasting the output from the European education system: Educational Studies Vol 9(3) 1983, 185-198. *Pedersen, P. B., & Lee, K. S. (2000). "Happy hell or lonely heaven": Quality-of-life factors in the reentry of Taiwan graduates after study abroad: Asian Journal of Counselling Vol 7(2) 2000, 61-84. *Perrone, L., & Vickers, M. H. (2003). Life after graduation as a "very uncomfortable world": An Australian case study: Education & Training Vol 45(2) 2003, 69-78. *Peterson, S. J. (1994). The relationship of the college experience with patterns of lifelong learning. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Plichtova, J., Brozmanova, E., & Berecka, O. g. (1999). Political and social identity of intelligentsia in Slovakia: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 43(5) 1999, 396-421. *Plunkett, M. (2001). Serendipity and agency in narratives of transition: Young adult women. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Polach, J. L. (2001). Understanding the experience of college graduates during their first year of employment in a large corporate environment. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Polach, J. L. (2004). Understanding the Experience of College Graduates During Their First Year of Employment: Human Resource Development Quarterly Vol 15(1) Spr 2004, 5-23. *Pontius, P. S. (1990). Shopping for a career: The case of Sondra: The Career Development Quarterly Vol 39(1) Sep 1990, 31-33. *Post, A. S. (2002). Women's career choices and development at the transition point of university graduation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Powell, S., & Mithaug, D. E. (2003). Assessing prospects for self-determination among college graduates with and without disabilities. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Prerost, F. J. (1981). Post-graduation educational and occupational choices of psychology undergraduate practicum participants: Issues for the psychology profession: Teaching of Psychology Vol 8(4) Dec 1981, 221-223. *Pressey, S. L. (1946). Age of college graduation and success in adult life: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 30(3) Jun 1946, 226-233. *Price, S. W. (1986). A synthesis of materials for using the process approach to teaching professional writing: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Quereshi, M. Y. (1988). Evaluation of an undergraduate psychology program: Occupational and personal benefits: Teaching of Psychology Vol 15(3) Oct 1988, 119-123. *Quirouette, C. C., & Pushkar, D. (1999). Views of future aging among middle-aged, university educated women: Canadian Journal on Aging Vol 18(2) Sum 1999, 236-258. *Ramirez, A., & Soriano, F. (1981). Causal attributions of success and failure among Chicano university students: Hispanic Journal of Behavioral Sciences Vol 3(4) Dec 1981, 397-407. *Rawlins, E. B. (1992). Black alumnae of predominantly White colleges: Their effect upon the development of entitlement in Black students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rayer, E. B. (1998). Organizational socialization: The transition from college to work. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Richards, E. W. (1984). Early employment situations and work role satisfaction among recent college graduates: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 24(3) Jun 1984, 305-318. *Richards, E. W. (1984). Undergraduate preparation and early career outcomes: A study of recent college graduates: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 24(3) Jun 1984, 279-304. *Richter, L. M., Griesel, R. D., Durrheim, K., Wilson, M., Surendorff, N., & Asafo-Agyei, L. (1998). Employment opportunities for psychology graduates in South Africa: A contemporary analysis: South African Journal of Psychology Vol 28(1) Mar 1998, 1-7. *Rienzi, B. M., Allen, M. J., Sarmiento, Y. Q., & McMillin, J. D. (1993). Alumni perception of the impact of gender on their university experience: Journal of College Student Development Vol 34(2) Mar 1993, 154-157. *Robbins, R. R. (1996). Attitudes and perceptions of computer information systems students toward employment opportunities: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 33(2) Jun 1996, 61-69. *Rogers, G., & Mentkowski, M. (2004). Abilities that distinguish the effectiveness of five-year alumna performance across work, family and civic roles: A higher education validation: Higher Education Research & Development Vol 23(3) 2004, 347-374. *Roksa, J. (2005). Double Disadvantage or Blessing in Disguise? Understanding the Relationship Between College Major and Employment Sector: Sociology of Education Vol 78(3) Jul 2005, 207-232. *Rose, D., & Radford, J. (1986). The unemployment of psychology graduates: Bulletin of the British Psychological Society Vol 39 Dec 1986, 451-456. *Rose, Z. R. (1999). A study of college graduates with dyslexia. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Rosseel, E. (1991). Relations between images of the future and work orientations of university graduates: Social Indicators Research Vol 25(1) Aug 1991, 51-61. *Ruggiero, J. A., & Weston, L. C. (1988). Work involvement among college-educated women: A methodological extension: Sex Roles Vol 19(7-8) Oct 1988, 491-507. *Rynes, S. L., Orlitzky, M. O., & Bretz, R. D., Jr. (1997). Experienced hiring versus college recruiting: Practices and emerging trends: Personnel Psychology Vol 50(2) Sum 1997, 309-339. *Sagen, H. B., Dallam, J. W., & Laverty, J. R. (1999). Job search techniques as employment channels: Differential effects on the initial employment success of college graduates: The Career Development Quarterly Vol 48(1) Sep 1999, 74-85. *Saks, A. M., & Ashforth, B. E. (1999). Effects of individual differences and job search behaviors on the employment status of recent university graduates: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 54(2) Apr 1999, 335-349. *Salyard, A. B. (1982). The educated American: A study of intellectual development in adulthood: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schaufeli, W. B., & VanYperen, N. W. (1992). Unemployment and psychological distress among graduates: A longitudinal study: Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology Vol 65(4) Dec 1992, 291-305. *Schneider, W., & Roebers, C. (2000). Educational psychology and its offspring: Professional success and satisfaction of diploma students specializing in the field of educational psychology: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 47(1) 2000, 2-9. *Schnitker, T. J. (1993). Alumni perceptions as a resource for institutional outcomes assessment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schonemann, P. H., & Thompson, W. W. (1996). Hit-rate bias in mental testing: Cahiers de Psychologie Cognitive/Current Psychology of Cognition Vol 15(1) Feb 1996, 3-28. *Schroedel, J. G., & Geyer, P. D. (2000). Long-term career attainments of deaf and hard of hearing college graduates: Results from a 15-year follow-up survey: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 145(4) Oct 2000, 303-314. *Scott, J., & Hatalla, J. (1990). The influence of chance and contingency factors on career patterns of college-educated women: The Career Development Quarterly Vol 39(1) Sep 1990, 18-30. *Seltzer, C. C. (1964). Occupation and smoking in college graduates: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 48(1) Feb 1964, 1-6. *Sengbush, L. R. (1981). The father-daughter relationship and its influence on the reworking of separation-individuation issues of adult college educated women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Severtis, R. E., Jr., & Christie-Mizell, C. A. (2007). Greek letter membership and college graduation: Does race matter? : Journal of Sociology & Social Welfare Vol 34(3) Sep 2007, 95-117. *Shah, A., Pell, K., & Brooke, P. (2004). Beyond first destinations: Graduate employability survey: Active Learning in Higher Education Vol 5(1) Mar 2004, 9-26. *Shamir, B. (1986). Unemployment and nonwork activities among persons with higher education: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 22(4) 1986, 459-475. *Sharkey, O. C. (1987). Tony Lai, age 14, B.Sc., prodigy: Roeper Review Vol 10(2) Dec 1987, 94-96. *Shauman, K. A. (2006). Occupational sex segregation and the earnings of occupations: What causes the link among college-educated workers? : Social Science Research Vol 35(3) Sep 2006, 577-619. *Sheffey, M. A., Bingham, R. P., & Walsh, W. B. (1986). Concurrent validity of Holland's theory for college-educated Black men: Journal of Multicultural Counseling and Development Vol 14(4) Oct 1986, 149-156. *Shintaku, R. (2004). Invited Reaction: Understanding the Experience of College Graduates During Their First Year of Employment: Human Resource Development Quarterly Vol 15(1) Spr 2004, 25-29. *Shuttleworth, F. K. (1940). Review of The economic status of college alumni: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 4(3) May 1940, 114. *Slaughter, J. E., Stanton, J. M., Mohr, D. C., & Schoel, W. A., III. (2005). The Interaction of Attraction and Selection: Implications for College Recruitment and Schneider's ASA Model: Applied Psychology: An International Review Vol 54(4) Oct 2005, 419-441. *Smart, J. C. (1985). Holland environments as reinforcement systems: Research in Higher Education Vol 23(3) 1985, 279-292. *Smart, J. C., & Ethington, C. A. (1985). Early career outcomes of baccalaureate recipients: A study of native four-year and transfer two-year college students: Research in Higher Education Vol 22(2) 1985, 185-193. *Smart, J. C., & Pascarella, E. T. (1986). Socioeconomic achievements of former college students: Journal of Higher Education Vol 57(5) Sep-Oct 1986, 529-549. *Smetherham, C. (2006). Firsts among equals? Evidence on the contemporary relationship between educational credentials and the occupational structure: Journal of Education and Work Vol 19(1) Feb 2006, 29-45. *Smulyan, L. (2004). Choosing to Teach: Reflections on Gender and Social Change: Teachers College Record Vol 106(3) Apr 2004, 513-543. *Srivastava, M., & Reddy, V. (2007). How did they study at a distance? Experiences of IGNOU graduates: International Journal of Distance Education Technologies Vol 5(3) 2007, 91-102. *Steggerda, M., & Macomber, E. (1938). A revision of the McAdory art test applied to American Indians, Dutch whites and college graduates: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 26(2) Oct 1938, 349-353. *Steigerwalt, D. B. (1986). Work-role salience, cognitive complexity, and traditionality of occupational preference as moderators of Holland's theory of vocational choice: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Steinour, K. L. (1986). Variables associated with enrollment versus nonenrollment in graduate or professional school of women college graduates: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stewart, A. J., & Ostrove, J. M. (1993). Social class, social change, and gender: Working-class women at Radcliffe and after: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 17(4) Dec 1993, 475-497. *Stewart, A. J., & Vandewater, E. A. (1993). The Radcliffe class of 1964: Career and family social clock projects in a transitional cohort. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Stumpf, H., & Stanley, J. C. (2002). Group data on high school grade point averages and scores on academic aptitude tests as predictors of institutional graduation rates: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 62(6) Dec 2002, 1042-1052. *Sturges, J., & Guest, D. (2001). Don't leave me this way! A qualitative study of influences on the organisational commitment and turnover intentions of gradates early in their career: British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 29(4) Nov 2001, 447-462. *Sturges, J., Simpson, R., & Altman, Y. (2003). Capitalising on learning: An exploration of the MBA as a vehicle for developing career competencies: International Journal of Training and Development Vol 7(1) Mar 2003, 53-66. *Swanson, B. A. (1981). Descriptive study of barriers contributing to the employment of handicapped community college graduates: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Swanson, E. O. (1955). Is college education worth while? : Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 2(3) Fal 1955, 176-181. *Swisdak, B., & Flaherty, S. M. R. (1964). A study of personality differences between college graduates and dropouts: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied 57(1) 1964, 25-28. *Sywak, M. A. (1982). Career development of college women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Taylor, J. (1986). The employability of graduates: Differences between universities: Studies in Higher Education Vol 11(1) 1986, 17-27. *Taylor, K. M. (1983). Helping People Change: Basic Requirements or Great Expectations? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 28 (6), Jun, 1983. *Tchibozo, G. (2004). The dynamics of school-to-work transition processes of university graduates: An analysis of French data: British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 32(1) Feb 2004, 93-108. *Teich, I. (2002). A marketing perspective of donation attitudes and intentions: An analysis of selected factors which may impact alumni contributions. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Thibodeau, S. J. (1994). A comparison of early career accomplishments and their correlates for graduates who participated in intercollegiate athletics and those who did not. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Thoma, S. J., & Davison, M. L. (1983). Moral reasoning development and graduate education: Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology Vol 4(3) Jul-Sep 1983, 227-238. *Thomas, F. D. (1985). Factors associated with college dropout and graduation among Black women: An exploratory study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Thorndike, E. L. (1949). The psychology of invention in a very simple case: Psychological Review Vol 56(4) Jul 1949, 192-199. *Tompkins, E. V. (1987). Possible antecedents and outcomes of identification with a parturient organization: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Troutman, K. P., & Dufur, M. J. (2007). From high school jocks to college grads: Assessing the long-term effects of high school sport participation on females' educational attainment: Youth & Society Vol 38(4) Jun 2007, 443-462. *Try, S. (2005). The use of job search strategies among university graduates: The Journal of Socio-Economics Vol 34(2) Mar 2005, 223-243. *Tubin, D., Likritz, R., & Chen, D. (2004). Educational achievements of graduates of an experimental elementary school: Educational Research Vol 46(2) Sum 2004, 151-162. *Tyler, L. E. (1991). The Development of Individuality: A Complex Process: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 36 (9), Sep, 1991. *Vaidya, N., Sierles, F. S., Sandu, l. C., & Silberman, E. K. (2006). Do the personalities of international and U.S. medical graduates in psychiatry differ? A preliminary study: Academic Psychiatry Vol 30(2) Mar-Apr 2006, 174-177. *Vasconcellos, M. (1985). The social uses of studies in educational science: A case study at the University of Paris VIII: Orientation Scolaire et Professionnelle Vol 14(3) Jul-Sep 1985, 253-262. *Vogt, J. F., & Herzog, E. L. (1989). Facilitating the new professional's transition to business: Organization Development Journal Vol 7(1) Spr 1989, 59-68. *von Rosenstiel, L. (1989). Effects of employment selection and socialization during transition from academic to the business world: Results of a longitudinal study: Zeitschrift fur Arbeits- und Organisationspsychologie Vol 33(1) 1989, 21-32. *Wagstaff, G. F., & Bundulis, W. (1986). Conservatism and achievement in higher education: Psychological Reports Vol 58(1) Feb 1986, 10. *Walfish, S., Polifka, J. A., & Stenmark, D. E. (1986). The job search in community psychology: A survey of recent graduates: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 14(2) Apr 1986, 237-240. *Walpole, M. (2003). Socioeconomic Status and College: How SES Affects College Experiences and Outcomes: Review of Higher Education: Journal of the Association for the Study of Higher Education Vol 27(1) Fal 2003, 45-73. *Walsh, W. B., Bingham, R. P., & Sheffey, M. A. (1986). Holland's theory and college educated working Black men and women: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 29(2) Oct 1986, 194-200. *Wanous, J. P. (1986). A Challenge to Personnel Recruitment and Selection Practices: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 31 (2), Feb, 1986. *Wardlow, G. W. (1984). The academic ability of agricultural education graduates compared with other agriculture, education and university graduates of the Ohio State University: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ware, M. E. (1982). Acknowledging the preparation of students for post graduate life: Teaching of Psychology Vol 9(1) Feb 1982, 40-42. *Ware, M. E., & Meyer, A. E. (1981). Career versatility of the psychology major: A survey of graduates: Teaching of Psychology Vol 8(1) Feb 1981, 12-15. *Warren, M. J., Dunn, D. W., & Rushton, J. (2006). Outcome Measures of Triple Board Graduates, 1991-2003: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 45(6) Jun 2006, 700-708. *Waters, J., Ayers, J., & Drew, B. (1987). A survival manual for new hires. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Westhead, P., Storey, D. J., & Martin, F. (2000). The Shell technology enterprise programme: Student outcomes: Education & Training Vol 42(4-5) 2000, 272-281. *White, A. J., Suddick, D. E., & Brown, S. E. (1981). Increasing enrollment of Blacks at a predominately White southern university: Perceptions and characteristics of Black graduates: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 52(2) Apr 1981, 593-594. *Wild, C. L., Durso, R., & Rubin, D. B. (1982). Effect of increased test-taking time on test scores by ethnic group, years out of school, and sex: Journal of Educational Measurement Vol 19(1) Spr 1982, 19-28. *Williams, C. H. (1913). Communication and discussion: Education in the middle west: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 4(3) Mar 1913, 171-175. *Wilson, K. L., & Smith-Lovin, L. (1983). Scaling the prestige, authority, and income potential of college curricula: Social Science Research Vol 12(2) Jun 1983, 159-186. *Wink, D. M. (2005). Accelerated Nursing Programs for Non-Nursing College Graduates. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Winston, B. L. (1985). A descriptive study to assess the impact of attending college upon baccalaureate-degree recipients of the University of Alabama: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wise, P. S., Smith, G. F., & Fulkerson, F. E. (1983). Occupations of psychology majors receiving undergraduate degrees from Western Illinois University: Teaching of Psychology Vol 10(1) Feb 1983, 53-54. *Witte, R. H., Philips, L., & Kakela, M. (1998). Job satisfaction of college graduates with learning disabilities: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 31(3) May-Jun 1998, 259-265. *Wittingslow, G. E. (1985). Selection: An Australian study design and evaluation: Australian Psychologist Vol 20(2) Jul 1985, 163-170. *Wu, H.-C., Lee, C.-L., & Lin, C.-T. (2007). Ergonomic evaluation of three popular Chinese e-book displays for prolonged reading: International Journal of Industrial Ergonomics Vol 37(9-10) Sep 2007, 761-770. *Zang, X. (2003). Network resources and job search in urban China: Journal of Sociology Vol 39(2) Jun 2003, 115-129. *Zhang, L. (2005). Do Measures of College Quality Matter? The Effect of College Quality on Graduates' Earnings: Review of Higher Education: Journal of the Association for the Study of Higher Education Vol 28(4) Sum 2005, 571-596. *Zmolek, J. M. (1987). Self-perception, identity, and successful job placement among liberal arts graduates: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zwonitzer, I. J. (1990). Expectations and perceptions: Factors related to first jobs after college graduation: Dissertation Abstracts International. Category:College students